War
by elizabethyeoman
Summary: Elena wakes up from being possessed by Katherine...things are different now as she realizes she has to save Davina. Bad Summary.


**A War is going on in New Orleans- but Elena Gilbert does not know that. What does she go looking for in the only place she is sure to find the person she dislikes? And with Davina part of the living, can she lead her through the tasks set in front of her?**

**Chapter 1: A Mother's Undying Love**

There is no exact flutter of an eyelid, intake of a single breath or movement of a finger that can define the moment she returned from the _Other Side, _her lonely and mysterious purgatory. Surprisingly, she didn't see the other girls there, which seemed slightly odd because she had seen _other_ witches there. But one stuck out more than any other: The Original Witch.

Davina couldn't recall her exact shape or even the color of her hair. Even though, she imagined it much like the color of Rebekah's hair. The other side has a quiet mist that shields all contact with other people- most likely, the people someone _wants to see. _The Original Witch came to her in her lonely corner of existence and explained carefully the task she had set for her…then she was visited by another witch- one the called herself a traveler and had a beautiful accent. Her name was Qetsiyah and she also explained the task she had set for Davina.

It was simple, the first task was to wake up.

And that, Davina did.

When did the voices start? That was a reasonable question to ask, was it not? Elena chalked it down to the beginning of February when snow started to fall in certain areas. Since she'd gotten her body back she felt the sudden urge to take a quick break, or maybe the voices in the cracks kept telling her she needed to experience life. Either way, the voice sounded familiar enough to follow.

She never guessed she'd end up in an Original's backyard- literally.

She recognized his stance, his hair, the way he stood in his thinking position as he separated himself from the crowd. "Elijah." She let his name fall off of her lips before she could convince herself otherwise. She was fond of him… She couldn't deny that there was a place somewhere in her heart that cared daringly for Elijah Mikaelson.

Then she thought, _how did I get here? _ For the first time she felt pressure lift from her head as if some curse had been expunged from her soul. "Elena," He responded in a surprised tone, "You're the last person I expected to see."

"Elijah…" Elena said slowly, "I don't think I'm here by my own doing." She looked around at the beautiful, historic home. "Where's Klaus?" It was as if a mask had suddenly fallen on Elijah's face, he looked down at his shoes with regret.

"I haven't the slightest clue where my brother is. Although, I see you've turned your humanity back on. What do you mean this is not your own doing?"

Elena shook her head, "A lot has happened these last few months in your family's absence. Apparently, I'm a traveler- so is Katherine who took over my body, ruined my relationship with Damon who now eats vampires by the way. Well, we got Katherine out of me and I took off because I kept hearing voices that sounded a lot like your mother…" She stopped, not making the connection until the moment she said something. "They sounded a lot like your mother." She repeated. "But before I left the only way I could save my friends from Katherine's rage and revenge antics seemed to be to activate my own Traveler powers by giving up a part of my vampire soul…" She shook her head, "I don't mean to unload on you."

"No, this is good news- I think. Continue."

Elena breathed before she went back into explanation mode, "I'm a traveler now because I can no longer heal myself as quickly as I used to, my blood taste like human blood so I can probably make hybrids…Woo-Ho. I'm not as strong, but I am still strong enough to defend myself so that's good and pretty much I can do crazy magic that's hard for me to understand because your mother has been whispering to me…things I can't remember."

Elijah took it in and then finally answered her previous question, "Klaus has been tucked away by a vengeful ex-girlfriend, as well as a witch who also has my sister Rebekah." He paused, "And out of nowhere Elena Gilbert shows up telling me she possesses magic powers in my time of need for a loyal witch."

"And who's Davina?" Elena asked, "Because I think I'm supposed to save her life or something…"


End file.
